


Weathering the Storm

by xTarmanderx



Series: Morey Appreciation Week 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When Mason and Corey have their first fight as a couple, Liam gives some surprising insight.





	Weathering the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> This can be counted as any time post 5b. For Morey Appreciation Week Day 3: Stormy Weather.

“Busy after school today?” Corey asks, leaning up against the locker beside Mason’s. His boyfriend nods and gives him an apologetic smile, setting his books inside.

“Yeah. Sorry, babe. Liam has this new video game and we’ve been waiting months for it to come out. I promised I’d hang out with him.” Mason replies, leaning in and brushing a kiss against his cheek.

“Oh.” Corey bites down on his lip. “Tomorrow then?” He asks, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Can’t. Liam needs help studying for an algebra test.” Mason shuts his locker and turns toward him. Corey isn’t fast enough to wipe the annoyance from his face. “What?”

“You just spend a lot of time with Liam, that’s all.” Corey says, biting the inside of his cheek. “When do I get to spend time with you? It’s always Liam needs this, Liam asked to do this with me, can Liam tag along? If you want to spend so much time with him, why don’t you just date him instead?” He snaps, cheeks flushing with anger. Eyes widening, Mason glances up and down the hall and then back at him.

“Are you serious right now? Why would I want to date Liam? I’m not into him, Corey. But if we’re going to keep having this discussion because you’re jealous-“

“I’m not jealous!” Corey cries, lips twisting into a look of disbelief. “What do I have to be jealous of? You spending all of your free time with another guy who hates me and wants you to break up with me?” It’s a low blow. Mason’s gaze gardens and he slowly shakes his head, tension making him draw his shoulders up and stand a little taller.

“Liam is my best friend, Corey. Nothing more. You’re the one I’m dating.” He reminds calmly. “Am I suddenly not allowed to have friends anymore?”

“You don’t get it.” Corey shakes his head, swallowing hard as he pushes back from the lockers. “Don’t worry about it. Forget I said anything.” He turns away, going still as Mason catches him by the elbow.

“Hey. Don’t just do this, talk to me.” His boyfriend pleads softly.

“I don’t want to cut into your precious Liam time.” Corey yanks his elbow free and stalks off, leaving Mason confused and upset in the middle of the hallway. Pulling out his phone, Corey calls his second job and picks up an extra shift for the evening, as well as the next few nights. If Mason is too busy for him, then fine. Corey will fill his time with other things. He tightens his hold on his phone as he chats with his manager, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest.

-

“What crawled up your ass and died there?” Liam asks, tossing his controller to the side when he wins for the fifth time in a row. Making an offended noise, Mason flips him off and sets his controller to the side. He turns to face his best friend, pressing his lips in a flat line as he considers how to phrase this.

“Do we spend too much time together?” He asks. Liam wrinkles his nose and shakes his head.

“No. Dude, what brought this on?”

“Corey and I had our first fight, I think. He’s been getting upset that I hang out with you. Are we too couple like?” Masons fidgets with his hands, unsure of how else to phrase it. Liam doesn’t look upset, which surprises him. He looks like he’s contemplating it. The silence stretches between them, enough to make Mason start to reconsider asking, and Liam finally shakes his head.

“Did he say he thought you liked me?” Liam asks.

“No. He just said if I was going to spend all of my free time with you, I might as well be dating you.” Mason admits. “But still. You’re my best friend, of course I want to spend time with you. Why wouldn’t I?” He asks curiously.

“Because you’ve got a boyfriend now that you’re head over heels for,” Liam grins. “Have you considered maybe we do spend a lot of time together? Not that I’m complaining, but listen. Who does Corey spend time with when it’s not with you? Who is his best friend?” The questions throw Mason. He searches his memories for an answer, trying to remember who he sees Corey spending time with or hears that he’s going to hang out with instead of Mason. No one comes to mind. Liam sadly smiles in response, reaching over and patting his knee. “It’s not about spending time with me, Mason. Corey doesn’t have a best friend. I don’t think he understands that we’ve got a close bond and always will. His last relationship was Lucas, right?”

“Yeah.” Mason barely manages to not spit the word. He hates Lucas for putting Corey in the hospital, for being the chimera that nearly killed his boyfriend. It’s a sensitive subject.

“I just think that Corey dates, but he’s not used to having friends. I’ve never seen him hang out with anyone else between classes or say hello at lunch. As far as I can remember, he’s only ever been around his boyfriends. Maybe he just doesn’t have friends.” Liam explains gently.

“But you two are starting to be civil,” Mason tried.

“We are. But I doubt that counts as friendship since the only times we see each other are when you’re around. Corey doesn’t have a Liam, Mase. He just has you. I’m not saying that he shouldn’t make friends or let you have time with me...but I get why he’s upset.” Liam tells him.

“But he used to spend time with Josh, right?”

“Before Theo murdered him for his powers. But I think that was just for survival, having someone to rely on.” Liam explains. “Point is, Corey doesn’t have a best friend so he doesn’t understand why we spend so much time together. It’s not his fault. He just sees it as you picking someone else over him when all he has is you. Make sense?”

“What do I do about it? I’m not just going to stop being friends with you,” Mason says softly. “We grew up together.”

“Nothing is going to take away from our bond. So what if you cut back on time with me? That’s okay. Your boyfriend deserves your time, too. And I’ll try and make more of an effort into spending time with him and being his friend. Just...maybe don’t be mad at him for this. Go talk to him and see if you two can work things out. I’ve never seen you as happy as you are when you’re with him. It’s kind of disgusting.” Grinning, Liam gently bumps their shoulders together. “Go set things straight with Corey.”

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?” Mason asks softly.

“He will. He is completely head over heels for you, too. Trust me, I can smell his chemosignals when you’re around. It’s kind of nauseating.” Liam laughs as Mason lets out an affronted noise, digging an elbow into his best friend’s ribs. “Go see him. The game will still be here in a few days. I’d rather beat you when your head is in it, not when you’re miserable.” Liam tells him.

“Fuck you,” Mason grins and gets to his feet. “Hey, Liam? Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.

-

Corey’s busing his last table for the night, almost ready to go and flip the closing sign, when the bell rings and alerts him to a new customers. He sets the dishes against his hip and turns, frowning as he sees that it’s Mason. “We close in five,” he tells him as he starts back for the kitchen. His boyfriend is quick to intercept, looking nervous as he stands in his path. “Mason-“

“Can we talk? Please?” Mason asks softly.

“Two minutes. If my boss catches me talking to you, I’m on thin ice.” Corey lies. Truthfully, he’s more afraid that Mason is here to break his heart. If he does, he’ll need to cry it out in private and he doesn’t want to be on display.

“Do you have a best friend?”

“What?” The question was the last thing he was expecting. “I…” he falters, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He’s pretty sure Mason is the only one that fills that role in his life. “You.” He whispers weakly.

“I didn’t know.” Mason says, wringing his hands in front of him. “I knew I was your boyfriend. I just didn’t know that I was also your best friend. That you...you don’t really have anyone else.”

“Fuck you,” Corey growls out and starts to stalk past him.

“Wait!” Pleading, Mason reaches for his arm and stops before he can touch him. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant...Corey, I don’t ever see you spend time with anyone else. That’s not a bad thing. It’s not.” He insists. “I just didn’t know that...I didn’t consider maybe you don’t understand _why_ I’m always spending time with Liam when I’m not with you. Liam and I grew up together. He was the first person I came out to in the sixth grade. He was the person that comforted me when I lost my grandparents and I couldn’t stop crying. He was the first person to jump in any time I got bullied for being gay back in middle school. He means everything to me. But I don’t love him. Not the way I love you. Spending time with him doesn’t mean you mean anything less to me. I know you might not get it. I don’t want this to be an issue between us, Corey. I love you. I can’t promise I’ll spend less time with Liam, but I’ll try and understand where you’re coming from.”

“I need to put these away.” Corey says softly. Mason’s expression falls and he turns away, sucking in a shaky breath. He disappears through the kitchen door, setting the tub of dishes down on the first clear surface he comes across. His manager lifts an eyebrow and he spins away, rushing through the door and across the restaurant. Mason’s just reached the door when he grabs his arm, pulling him back and into a kiss. His heart throbs painfully as he lifts a hand, brushing tears from Mason’s cheek before he breaks the kiss. “I love you, too. You’re right. I don’t understand your friendship with Liam. I don’t...I don’t have that. And it terrifies me sometimes. You’ll move on and I’ll be alone. Alone like I was when Lucas...you know. Alone like when I lost Josh. He was the closest thing I’ve had to a friend. I just...I know it’s irrational-“

“It’s not.” Mason whispers, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. “It’s not.”

“I don’t want you to feel like I want you to choose between us. I’m sorry, my love. I was just feeling like you were pushing me to the side.” He sighs, brushing his fingers softly over Mason’s cheek. “You weren’t. I overreacted.”

“I don’t blame you. We just need to talk when it comes to things like this.” Mason says, leaning into his touch. “I love you, Corey. I don’t want to fight with you over Liam. I want to fight with you over more important things, like who loves who more and who gets the last bite of the ice cream cone. Next time, I promise to make time for you so we can sit and talk things out. We’ve got to talk before things can get out of hand. Deal?” He asks gently, sliding his arms around Corey’s neck.

“Deal.” Corey smiles and leans in slowly, letting his eyes fall shut as he kisses Mason. He knows that there will be a million more storms in their future. But as long as he has the boy in his arms at his side, he knows they can weather the storms together.


End file.
